On Dark Wings
by BatKate
Summary: Villain!Nightwing AU. Batgirl tries to stop a certain handsome masked burglar. It does not go as planned and puts Barbara Gordon on a road she might not be ready for. T for language and suggestive stuff.
1. All Tied Up

Note: I'm planning on having further chapters, but I don't know when they'll be published. You've been warned.

I don't work Young Justice nor DC Comics.

* * *

"Give up, Blackbird!"

"Tsk! Batgirl, _you're_ the one tied up, my dear. I believe that means _I_ have the upper hand. And besides, you should know better by now," he walked around the heroine, "I don't submit to goody two-shoes."

She struggled against his ropes, but he had done the job well — she was stuck against the empty warehouse's support beam. Hearing her struggle, Blackbird put down the royal gem of the night's heist — the famous blue diamond of Gotham — and stalked towards her, his pitch black kevlar suit shifting with every step.

"However," he cooed and got right up against her, looking her up and down, "I'm all about _dominating_ goody two-shoes. You up for some fun, Batbrat?"

She scoffed, but it was half-hearted. The guy was a babe and over the last three months they had enjoyed several back and forth confrontations. Every time she caught sight of that creme white bird silhouette on his chest, she had to stop herself from smiling. Unlike the other criminals of her city, Blackbird was more trickster than villain … and he was flexible. And she wanted him.

"You're sexy as hell, you know," he muttered into her ear, his hand skimming her arm, "Your red hair, the way you move … it drives me crazy. The things we could do together. It would be _dynamite_."

She twitched despite herself.

"I—" she stammered, "I can't do anything tied up." He jerked back to look at her, to see if she was serious. Oh, she was serious and he knew it now. Even through the domino mask, his eyes were dark with lust. He brought his gloved hand to her mouth, his thumb grazing her lower lip.

But Blackbird turned his head towards the sounds of the sirens wailing outside. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and swore in frustration. Before she could say anything, Blackbird came back to her and gave her a quick but heated kiss — she cursed herself for whimpering as he pulled away.

"Next time," he clenched his jaw, "I'm getting you naked. That's a promise."

She heard his footsteps melt into the silence of the night just as the front doors opened with none other than Commissioner Gordon running through.

"Are you OK, Batgirl?" her dad asked as he started untying her. But as soon as the ropes came undone, Barbara ran out the back. But he was long gone into the cool Gotham night.

"Fuck."

Later that night, Barbara enjoyed an extra long shower, her head full of images of dark hair and wicked smiles and talented fingers.


	2. In Distress

Barbara knew she should confront him — after all, he had just snuck out of a window of a downtown high rise with jewelry, cash and whatever else was in that bedroom safe. She should have confronted him after his other two break-ins. She should have-instead of silently following in his wake, just a rooftop behind him.

She could justify it, if she really wanted to- she was biding her time, finding the right moment to apprehend him. It had nothing to do with watching how he slinked back into the shadows or how his muscles rippled as he stretched between jobs. And it most definitely didn't have to do with the searing kiss they'd shared just a few days before. Or that she had basically offered herself to him while tied up. Or his parting words to her before running from the cops.

_"Next time, I'm getting you naked. That's a promise."_

It wouldn't have been a big deal, she really could have handled it if this had been their first encounter. But over the past few months there had been way too many close calls between the two of them. One-on-one fights. Flirty winks from behind that mask. Dirty whispers in her ear of how tight her costume was or how much he liked redheads or how he wanted to see just how flexible she could get.

So maybe after that scorching kiss, it wasn't a good idea to follow him now. That was, if he really did consider delivering on his promise. Maybe this was a really stupid idea,but her thighs still clenched just thinking about it. She was so distracted by the idea of silk sheets and those fingers finally coming ungloved that she almost missed Blackbird dropping down and out of sight.

Barbara made her way to the edge of the building, just barely looking over to the alley below. He was still there, taking a look at his plunder and stretching his arms towards the starry sky. Barbara wondered if he was waiting for anything in particular when he sighed and looked up.

"Okay," he said loudly, eying all the nearby rooftops, "you can come out already!"

Before Barbara could even fully comprehend the situation, a dozen thugs came from around the corner, effectively backing Blackbird against the wall.

"Looky here, a pretty boy who's lost his way," the leader snarled, his lackies chuckling along. Blackbird sighed.

"Fellas, I'm flattered," he rubbed his temples, "I really am. But I was actually talking to my date for the evening. Sorry to lead you … all on." He motioned to the group.

"Oh, and pretty boy has a pretty little mouth on him, don't he?" the leader said.

"So what's in the bag, pretty boy?" one of the thugs said, licking his lips.

"Oh this?" Blackbird said without missing a beat as he held up the sack, "It's full of ugly sticks. I'd share with you and your men, but it looks like you've all met your quota—"

The leader's baseball bat landed square on his jaw. Barbara stood with a jolt, jumping onto the fire escape to come to the rescue, but Blackbird quickly recovered from the blow with a chuckle.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. The leader made a signal, giving his gang the green light to rush forward and go to toward on the loudmouth. Blackbird held his own for a while, knocking down a handful of guys with what Barbara recognized as an equal mix of martial arts and pure gymnastics. But even with his skills, they were beginning to get in more hits than he could dodge.

"Okay," he called out after a particularly tough punch to the gut, "now would actually be a really good time for you to come out, beautiful!"

She smiled despite herself. Well, he _was_ asking for help. It would be downright wrong for Batgirl to not help him, she thought. Wiping the smile off her face, she went into badass vigilante mode as she sprung off the fire escape, landing on the back of an unsuspecting thug.

"What the flying f—" the leader managed before Barbara kicked him in the face. God, she loved making an entrance.

"So nice to see you, Beautiful," Blackbird quipped, flanking to her side a moment later.

"Can you shut up and focus for ten seconds?" she gritted as she punched a goon in the face.

"Now Batty," he threw another hit, "How can I focus when I'm in the presence of Gotham's hottest piece of—"

"_Behind you_!" she shouted. He ducked and she smacked the thug in the face. It didn't take long to turn the tide in their favor. A few choice jabs to the throat, some head slams into the wall. Fleetingly in the back of her mind she noted how easily they fell into each other's fighting styles, how fluidly they moved together. Finally realizing this so wasn't worth it, the gang scrambled out of the alley, leaving her alone with Blackbird.

"Well, that was interesting," he panted.

"Yeah," she said as she caught her breath. She adjusted her suit.

He eyed her motion with some interest, but turned away nervously when he realized he was staring. It was kind of adorable, if she was being honest with herself.

"So," he bent over to casually shake the dirt off his knees, "who knew all it took to you to come talk to me is letting my ass get kicked?"

"Excuse me?" she snapped. He shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it's a good thing I went easy on them or else you might have kept trailing me all night without saying hello."

"I saved your ass, you douchebag!" she practically shouted, getting in his face. He didn't back away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Miss Goodie-two-shoes," he said with the kind of smugness she abhorred, "But I think you just really wanted to come talk to me. Isn't that why you were following me all night?"

"I was following you because you're a criminal," she said on edge. There was a moment of silence between them. Blackbird's eyes darted down her frontbefore focusing on her lips. She would have taken exception to it if she wasn't so distracted by his distinctly masculine scent. Barbara thought back to the other night, to his promise. She was waiting for him to make a move or at least _say_ something, but he shook his head and started to turn.

"I'll see you later, beautiful."

The indignity of the moment snapped out of her daze. "Like hell you will. I'm taking you in," she said as she grabbed his wrist, but he pulled back and got her against the cold brick wall.

"Now Batgirl," he cooed, "if you take me in, I'd miss our special evenings together." His knee pushed against her core, shooting heat to her belly. He was towering over her, his sneering lips so close to hers again. She whimpered and the sound seemed to turn his sneer into something softer. She thought she could hold it together, but then he trailed her cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

"S-stop it," she said, shaking.

"I'd miss you, Batgirl," he repeated, his tone more sincere than she could have expected. His lips met hers a moment later; unlike their first kiss that was all heat and aggression, this was delicate and still somehow intense and heated. Barbara bit his lips slightly and it was the first time she ever felt in control of the situation — she could have sworn she heard a little whine come from his throat.

His hands moved to hold her waist firm and with her wrists released from his grip, her arms made their way around his neck, pulling him in tight. God, his mouth tasted good, his tongue teasing hers in the most delicious way. Any hesitation she felt earlier in the night dissolved as he moaned into her mouth. Her hands couldn't help but creep up his neck to that gorgeous head of hair. With the silky locks between her fingers and his tongue still exploring his mouth, it was just perfection.

"Blackbird," she sighed against his lips, urging him for the indescribable more. There was a stillness, then-Blackbird pushed her away and the moment shattered.

"I— I need to go," he backed up and fumbled for his grappling gun. The wind might as well have been knocked out of her as she watched him shoot his line up to the rooftop. Blinking, she remembered that she was supposed to _capture_ the villain, not to let him get away. She darted forward on instinct, almost tripping on the bag of stolen goods. The one he'd left behind.

* * *

I don't own DC Comics


	3. Friendly Camaraderie

Batgirl was riding him.

But it was a fantasy, an image splashed across his imagination as his hand gripped his half-mast cock. Straddling him, she had stripped down to a lacy black bra and thong set (he was _sure_ she really wore something just like it under her suit) with the underwear just pushed to the side so he could thrust into her. Her cowl was replaced with a domino mask so he could suck on that long creamy neck of hers and he could almost feel her bouncing on his cock. She took the time to circle her hips, her abs rippling with every circle.

"That's right," he muttered to no one, "Just like that." He thought of her kissing him like she did just an hour ago in the alley, how she made him moan with the softest touch. He imagined how she would smile … not a sarcastic smirk or a grimace, but a real smile.

He had to shake off the idea quickly, noticing that it made his heart twist in a way he just couldn't deal with right then. Instead, his fist pumped faster and now they were standing, her hands against the opposite wall. Her bra and thong disappeared and he was pounding into her from behind.

"Yes! Keep going!" he thought of her screaming. He imagined how her curls would bounce on her gorgeous back. He was so close. So fucking close.

"Say my name," he gritted out.

"Dick! Oh god, Dick!" she'd cried out. He gasped out something like her name as he spilled his cum all over his hand. Panting, he found himself unable to move a muscle. Holy shit, that was beautiful, he thought as he managed to blindly grab the tissue box from the side table.

Sure Batgirl had been in his spank bank for a while — basically since she first crossed his path on that stormy night months ago — but it had never felt that intense before. Just getting her against the wall tonight made the last 20 minutes easily in the top three jerk off sessions of his life, although he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Without an answer, Dick willed himself on his feet and drudged his way out of his room towards the bathroom.

"Well, helllllo Dickie."

Dick spun around just in time to see his living room light turn on, revealing—

"Jesus, Wally!" Dick yelled, "I told you to stop breaking into my place."

"I wouldn't have to break in if you just gave me your key," Wally smiled from the couch. "You might want to put on pants, by the way."

Dick glared at his best friend even as he walked to the bathroom to do his business and then glared at Wally again while he made his way back to his room to grab some sweat pants and a wifebeater.

"So," he said as he walked out, pants on, "is there a reason for this late night visit?"

"First of all, it's early morning," Wally said, pointing his beer bottle at Dick for emphasis, "And second of all, I just happened to be done terrorizing Central City for the night and wanted to come visit my favorite little manwhore."

"Fantastic," Dick muttered as he went to the kitchen to get his own beer. A red streak went through the room and Wally was at the counter, hands on his chin and elbows on the linoleum.

"So," he dragged out, "Beating off to Batgirl?"

Beer sprayed onto the counter as Dick did a cartoonish spit take. Wally grinned from ear-to-ear, bouncing on his heels like a kid ready for cake.

"Oh, I'd say that's a yes."

"Why did you listen!?" Dick said as he wiped his mouth on his arm.

"You think I wanted to?" Wally laughed, "I came over here for some friendly camaraderie—"

"And to drink my beer," Dick muttered.

"That too. But I got to your bedroom door only to hear the sweet sounds of Blackbird nesting. Hell, with the words coming out of your mouth I thought you really HAD her in there."

"Why in the hell are you even drinking my beer if you can't get drunk," Dick said.

"Mostly because I can," Wally said, "And don't change the subject. You were wanking to the Batman's girl."

"She's not the Batman's girl," he gritted as he walked back to the couch, "She works with Batman and happens to be a girl. There's a difference."

Wally stared at his friend from the counter. "Dude, you have it bad, don't you."

Dick ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know what to do, man," he looked up to the ceiling, "I keep running into her." He went through the last couple months of random run-ins, the incident in the warehouse earlier in the week and then that night's make out session in the alley.

"So let me get this straight," Wally said, now lying upside down on the couch with his legs dangling off the back, "You've been flirting with this chick for months."

"Right."

"And she said yes to fucking you when you had her tied up."

"Yes."

"And just hours ago you had her writhing between you and a wall, her moans filling your mouth as your hand grabbed her plump little—"

"I didn't get into that many details, but yes essentially."

"—And you haven't fucked her? Are you crazy?"

"This coming from a certified psychopath."

"That's irrelevant," Wally said with a wave of his hand, "Dickie, you have a smoking hot redhead offering herself to you and for once she isn't a planet-enslaving alien goddess!"

"That's true," Dick nodded.

"So what's the problem?"

"Couldn't it be my sense of propriety?" Dick tried.

Wally stared at him before cracking up, his feet now kicking in the air. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he blurted out as he finally sat up right, "I know for a goddamn fact that you've banged a shit-ton of women. And not all of them were baddies, either — how many of those trust fund brats have you charmed the panties off of?"

Dick sighed again. "Look, it's one thing for me to flirt with heroines — I say something dirty, maybe a little graze of the arm, they get distracted and I escape to crime another day."

"But?" Wally said.

"But … to actually sleep with Batgirl is crossing a line. It's dangerous," he said, "You know my plans. You know what I'm going to have to do. I just can't chance it all falling apart."

Wally shook his head. "Dude, you're thinking way too much about this. Screwing hot-to-trot heroines is one of the best perks of the job! Like, you know that JL chick Tigress that moved to Central a while back? Blonde, cat-theme, points a crossbow at your ass?"

Dick looked up. "Yeah, she used to be in Gotham — what about her?"

Wally grinned.

Dick groaned. "Oh my god, you didn't."

"_So_ many times, man."

"I swear to god, Wally."

"Hey, you know how it is," a smug Wally said as he put his hands behind his head, "One minute she's trying to put you through a wall, the next minute you've got her against the wall, the next you're vibrating so hard she's coming right in her—"

"I can't believe I'm friends with you."

"You have no idea how good the non-meta hero girls are in bed," Wally's voice started speeding up as he got more and more excited, "Like, every single ounce of muscle on that girl's body is from training, so you know she can really WORK and lord she loves getting her aggression out on me, and when her thighs start squeezing me—"

"You better shut up or I will seriously kick you out of this apartment right now."

"Look, Grayson," Wally said as he went into his phone, "All I'm saying is that I've been getting some delicious heroine ass on a weekly basis and it's not a big deal. What's really the worst that can happen if— oh damn."

"What?" Dick asked.

"I finally found a clear picture of your girl Bat and goddamn, she is fit!" he whistled, tilting his head to the side as if he was examining a centerfold. "Dude, you better get on that soon or else I might have to visit Gotham more often and pay your girl a visit."

"Why am I friends with you again?" Dick groaned as he went to get his friend a blanket and pillow.

"Because everyone else is worried you'll steal their girlfriends. Luckily I'm the human vibrator … you've got nothing on me." Wally managed to grin before getting a pillow to his face. Snickering in glee, he turned on the TV just in time for—

"And in national news, Central City was in mayhem tonight as the meta-villain Blitz went on yet another crime spree."

"Dude, I got my own feature!" He grinned, his eyes practically sparkling with happiness as the anchor continued:

"The criminal, known best for his super-speed and psycho-manic tendencies, destroyed a local shopping mall with a special focus on looting the food court. While the Flash was able to put out the majority of the fires on the spot, his nemesis is still at large."

"Look at what a handsome fucker I am!" Wally beamed as a surveillance photo popped on screen, but his face drooped when he saw his friend move from the room. "Aw, you're not going to watch the whole thing?" he pouted.

"I have a day job, remember? Don't be too loud."

"Hey wait Dick!" Wally called, "Why don't you just find a normal girl to fuck? There has to be more than one busty redhead in Gotham, right?"

Dick smirked, despite the situation, closing his bedroom door. He might have to, at this point.

"It's great to meet the infamous Dick Grayson," the CEO gave him a smug sort of smile.

"Not too infamous, I hope," he smiled back and gave a firm handshake. It showed that special level of confidence he needed for his job. As he sat down, he took in the space. The corporation's whole building was intimidating, but nothing compared to the CEO's office.

"Well, when we heard the Gotham Children's Fund had the best PR man on the east coast on their team, my VP and I just knew we wanted to work with you."

"Excellent," smile again, "I'm looking forward to working with him, Mister Wayne."

"She." Dick turned toward the voice at the door, which belonged to a striking woman in what could only be described as a criminally tight pencil skirt. The only thing that could tear his eyes away from the curves of her hips was her hair. Red.

"Just in time, Barb," Wayne smirked annoying, "Grayson, let me introduce you to my right hand man."

"Barbara Gordon," the woman's eyes pierced his, "Your new partner."


End file.
